marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stein (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Janet Stein (wife, deceased); Chase Stein (son); Hunter Stein (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Los Angeles, California; Malibu House, Malibu, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human scientist and engineer | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean near Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | Death = Runaways #17 | Overview = Victor Stein is a super-scientist criminal, the father of Chase Stein, husband of Janet Stein, and a founding member of The Pride. | HistoryText = Origins Victor Stein and his wife husband Janet were accomplished and well-regarded engineers. The couple made their fortune from inventing a tool that removes stickers from CDs. As world-renowned brilliant scientists and inventors, even Tony Stark was once impressed by their work. being summoned by the Gibborim]] The Pride The couple was summoned by the Gibborim to be the "The Wise Men" in the Pride with promises of power, wealth and eternal life. As members of the Pride, the Steins used their advanced technology and engineering skills to assist in ruling the Los Angeles underworld, sacrificing innocent people to the Gibborim, protecting their turf, and disposing of threats to their power for a quarter of a century. Together they created the Fistigons, the Leapfrog, and a device to contain a human soul. They also worked closely with Marcus Roston before falling out with him. Victor eventually had a falling out with his brother over the Pride's criminal activity. ]] Three years after the founding of the Pride, it was Janet's unexpected pregnancy and decision to give her chance at eternal life to her unborn child that convinced the other Pride members to do the same. Victor was unhappy with this decision and resented his son for taking away his chance of eternal life. This resentment was worsened when Chase grew up and demonstrated more aptitude for sports and athletics rather than science. As a result, Victor frequently, physically abused his son. He was also occasionally physically abusive towards his wife. After their children discovered the Rite of Blood and ran away, Victor even suggested to Geoffrey Wilder that maybe their children didn't deserve the Gibborim's reward. drawning in the Marine Vivarium]] Victor and Janet died in the Marine Vivarium with the other members of the Pride during the failed Rite of Thunder. | Powers = | Abilities = testing their inventions]] * Genius Intelligence: Stein was already a genius inventor, but the Gibborim increased it when he came under their service. As the scientists and engineers of the group, he and his wife created advanced weapons, tech and transport for the The Pride. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Victor requires corrective lens to see. | Equipment = * Unstable Molecules * Abstract | Transportation = * Leapfrog (formerly) | Weapons = * Fistigons * Footstigons | Notes = * Victor was deeply paranoid and suspicious of the other Pride members. | Trivia = * Prior to battling him, Victor and Janet Stein met Tony Stark at an exo-skeleton conference in Geneva. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Millionaires Category:Crimelords Category:Stein Family